El vendedor de amor
by Tomoya-san
Summary: ¿Han escuchado hablar del vendedor de amor?— ¿El vendedor de amor?—Sí, es una historia que se ha empezado a contar más y más entre las chicas de los institutos de Nerima—Se dice que cierto monje que usa kimono gris de barba y cabello de color ceniciento, suele aparecer frente aquellas chicas que tienen problemas de amor. Dicen que él es un dios del amor...
1. El vendedor de amor

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

 **El vendedor de amor**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Han escuchado del vendedor de amor?—Pregunto inocentemente, mientras llevaba un bocado con sus palillos a su boca. Sonrió de lo delicioso que estaba su comida. Dos chicas alzaron sus cejas, pararon de comer sus obentos.

Akane aún mantenía los palos de madera en las cornizuras de sus labios, saboreaba el tamagoyaki que se deshacía en su boca. Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, aun lidiando con ese ardor en el estómago, su comida le sabia amarga. Suspiro una vez más, en su mente, la pelea que había mantenido con Ranma hace un rato seguía provocándole enojo. La razón, era una constante habitual, ella dándole una caja de almuerzo a su prometido, el rechazándola, soltando alguna que otra palabrota para desprestigiar sus labores culinarias, Shampoo destrozando una pared. En el rostro de la chica amazona brilla una sonrisa triunfal: "traje el almuerzo Airen", "En serio Shampoo, gracias me muero de…", las palabras de su prometido son cortadas, gracias a una banca que atraviesa todo el salón y se estrella en su nuca, en el acto, una botella de agua que traía consigo la chica gata, se vierte en los dos cambiando así sus fisionomías. Después, ella sale refunfuñando cosas nada alegres.

Rompe sus palillos con sus manos—Es un idiota.

—¿Akane, pero que te sucede?

Levanta la mirada, todas la observan—Nada jeje… solo estaba pensando en otra cosa. Y bien, que estaban diciendo.

El ambiente regresa a su normalidad. Yuka, aquella chica de cabellos negros señala a su amiga, Sayuri la cual estaba a su lado.

—Nos estaba contando del vendedor de amor—Ella sonrió— ¿Has escuchado hablar de él Akane?

Negó con su cabeza, parpadeo un poco sorprendida— ¿El vendedor de amor?

—Sí, es una historia que se ha empezado a contar más y más entre las chicas de los institutos de Nerima.

—¿Y de qué trata esa historia?

—Se dice que cierto monje que usa kimono gris, de barba y cabello de color ceniciento, suele aparecer frente aquellas chicas que tienen problemas de amor. Se dice que él es un dios del amor y con sus poderes es capaz de crear pociones y artilugios que son capaces de solucionar los problemas de amores—Termino su relato, trago saliva para recuperar su aliento.

—Ojala me lo llegara a encontrar—Soltó una chica de aquel grupo.

—Desgraciadamente eso será imposible Shinobu, para empezar creo que debes tener un novio—Sayuri carcajeo, su amiga la miro con claro enojo en su semblante—Además dicen que solamente se aparece a aquellas chicas de nobles pensamientos y en su corazón guarden un amor puro y sincero.

Tres chicas llevaron sus manos al pecho, mientras que en sus ojos empezaba la función del amor de su vida, suspiraron profundamente regresando a la realidad, dejando así en sus pensamientos los príncipes azules. Por su parte, Akane no siguió aquel trio al mundo de las fantasías, solamente se repitió en su mente lo dicho por su amiga.

—No te gustaría encontrarte con esa persona, seguro tiene algo que te ayude para mejorar tu relación con Ranma.

—Bah, como si alguien pudiera solucionar así de fácil el amor…—Akane bajo su voz, a cierta distancia, el alboroto que estaba armando una chica de cabellos rojizos y aquella gata de color purpura, hizo llamar su atención. Aquel felino se aferraba desesperadamente al hombro de la pequeña chica, ella cada vez empezaba a gritar y correr más fuerte.

—Además, les recuerdo que entre Ranma y yo no hay nada que solucionar, si estamos juntos es solo porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron, nada más por eso.

Las demás se miraron entre sí, ya cansadas de aquel cuento de nunca acabar. Arriba de ellas, empezó a sonar la campana, se había acabado el descanso. Aquel grupo de chicas empezaron a juntar sus cosas y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Los gritos de Ranma empezaron a ser menos intensos con cada paso que daban.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado. Al frente, el profesor repetía en alto aquellas palabras en inglés que leía del libro que tenían en manos.

Akane tenía la vista fija en su libro, trataba de seguir la lectura de su profesor, sin embargo, la conversación que sostuvo con sus amigas impedía centrar su atención en la lección del día. Resoplo derrotada.

—El vendedor de amor eh…—Desvió su mirada de aquellas páginas de lengua inglesa, miro como sus compañeros no compartían sus cavilaciones, ellos si prestaban atención a clase. Observo el asiento de su prometido, no estaba, hizo una mueca. Volvió a repetir aquella frase mentalmente.

* * *

La puesta sol ya comenzaba a dejar su presencia en el cielo, el cual se encontraba tan rojizo a causa del intenso rojo del sol.

Entre las calles de Nerima, cierta chica de cabellos rojizos trataba de caminar, ella estaba apoyada gracias a un palo de madera, ya algo maltrecho pero lo suficientemente resistente como para servirle de bastón.

Sus ropas estaban sucias, incluso algunos agujeros se hacían visibles, sobre todo en su pantalón. Había uno que otro moretón en sus delineados brazos y su bello rostro se veía demacrado por unos arañazos que atravesaban su rostro.

—Maldita Shampoo, por fin me deshice de ella…—Arrastro sus palabras, prácticamente a juego con sus piernas—Me las vas a pagar Akane, no es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar nada bien—Se detuvo, ya cansada, con la tripa rugiendo a todo esplendor, casi tan sinfónico como una ópera.

—¡Porque me pasa esto a mí!—Grito adolorida, imaginando en ese instante la comida que se perdería pues todavía faltaba para llegar al dojo, varios kilómetros la separaban de las delicias que suele cocinar Kasumi—Todo es tu culpa—Dijo al tiempo que se apuntaba la boca y se pellizcaba una mejilla. Suspiro resignada. Cerró sus ojos.

De la nada, una bruma empezó a inundar la calle, aquel manto de neblina cubrió con sus largos y finos dedos aquella avenida. Ranma estaba solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara. Por fin al tanto de lo que sucedía a su entorno, opto una pose defensiva, aquello no estaba nada bien.

A unos metros de ella, las pisadas de unas sandalias de madera chocando con el suelo de asfalto llamaron su atención. Su cuerpo se afino, estaba lista para el combate en caso de necesitarse. Las pisadas poco a poco fueron más fuertes, el eco que hacían ametrallaban cualquier otro sonido. Pasaron unos segundos, la niebla solo dejo ver una mancha negra. Otros segundos pasaron, aquella mancha ya tenía forma, la de un hombre, como se fue acercando, aquel misterio empezaba a mostrar más detalles. Ya delante de Ranma, se encontraba un viejo de cabello ceniciento. El viejo sonrió, sus arrugas se movieron para mostrar aquel gesto.

—Hola jovencita.

—¿Quién es usted viejo?—Pregunto sin bajar sus defensas.

—Tranquila, solo soy un vendedor que pasa por el camino.

Relajo un poco su cuerpo, si bien aquel anciano no le inspiraba ningún peligro, su experiencia le decía que las apariencias engañan.

—¿Y que vende exactamente?

—Yo—levanta su mirada al cielo—Cosas relacionadas con el amor.

—¿Con el amor?—Parpadeo extrañada—¿Y qué tipo de cosas son?—Ya ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, la pelirroja de la nada había prendido una pequeña fogata, una tetera con agua estaba ya al rojo vivo.

Se extrañó el viejo por la acción, pero no se inmuto—Lo que tú quieras querida, puedo hacerlo. Si tienes un amor no correspondido, puedo hacerte una poción de amor eterno. Si tiene dudas de tu amante, una pócima de la verdad llevara tu visión a la claridad. ¡Incluso puedo crearte un amuleto que una tu vida con la persona que mas quieres!

Aquel viejo se levantó, extendió sus brazos regocijándose de sus habilidades.

—Ya veo…—Murmuro la chica poco interesada, estaba revisando el estado de su tetera. El viejo le salió una sien en la frente por ser ignorado. Tocio fuertemente.

—Bueno, hay algo que te pueda interesar.

—No la verdad—Respondió de inmediato. Aquel anciano se alteró, por su rostro, aparentemente muchos no pasaban de él de esa forma.

—¡Estas segura muchacha! ¡Nunca nadie había negado de mis artículos! ¿Qué no tienes alguien que amar en tu vida?

Unos ojos achocolatados se cruzaron en su mente, se sonrojo. El viejo no pasó desapercibido de aquel rubor.

—¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

—¡Eso es! Puedo hacer que el chico que amas te haga caso, incluso si prefieres puedo hacer que rivales de amor pierdan el interés por él.

Movió sus orejas la chica, sus ojos se centraron en la persona que estaba frente a él. Chasqueo los dedos aquel viejo sintiendo la victoria ya asegurada.

—¿Dijo que puede hacer que las personas pierdan el interés en uno?

—Así es hija mía, ¿Hay alguien que deseas alejar?

Los gritos desquiciados de Kodachi en su cabeza, las insistencias de Shampoo por pretenderlo y las insinuaciones de su amiga Ukyo formaron un collage en su imaginación. Muy bonito por cierto.

—¿Puede hacerlo viejo?

—¡Claro que puedo!

Tan rápido como una centella, robo un cabello de la melena de la chica, después abrió su kimono, extrajo una mesa de madera, coloco varios recipientes encima de ella. En cuestión de segundos empezó a mezclar ingredientes, molió algunas plantas y las agregaba a su brebaje principal.

Aprovechando la distracción del vejete, la tetera que había puesto Ranma ya estaba lista. Sin pensarlo dos veces se remojo con el agua caliente, el cambio fue inmediato. La pelirroja ya no estaba, ahora era hombre.

—¡Listo…!

Aquel anciano llevaba una bolsita en su mano. Una vez que vio al chico, sus facciones cambiaron, se sorprendió, sus ojos desorbitaron, estaban tan agrandados como platos. La bolsa cayó.

—Pero…pero…que paso…

—Siento no haberle dicho pero en realidad soy un hombre.

Juro haber escuchado como aquel hombre se quebró. Permaneció inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado. Ranma pasó su mano una y otra vez en los ojos de él, no hubo respuesta. Se agacho, tomo la bolsita que había en el suelo, esta era transparente, razón por la cual miro aquellos trocitos rectangulares de color café.

—Parecen chocolates…

—¡Deja eso muchacho!—El vejete ya recuperado, arrebato rápidamente la bolsa de las manos de Ranma—¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

—¿Pero qué tiene esto de terrible?—Pregunto al aire Ranma mientras volvía a examinar aquella bolsita entre sus manos.

—¡Que no toques eso chamaco terco!—No vio venir el bastón con el que fue golpeado. Rápidamente se recuperó y encaro al viejo tomándolo por las ropas de su cuello.

—¡Muestra respeto a tus mayores muchacho!

—¡Pero si tú me pegaste primero!

—¡Eso fue por impertinente! ¡Muchacho idiota…!

Los dimes y diretes continuaron por varios minutos, después de algunos coscorrones en cada uno, la situación se calmó un poco. Ambos ya permanecían en el suelo, con pose de loto como posición de reposo.

—Ahora quiere explicar lo que paso hace rato ¿A qué viene tanto terrible?

—Lo que pasa es que mis productos solamente están hechos para funcionar en chicas—Empezó a acariciar su barba—Por ningún motivo se me tiene permitido crear pociones para los caballeros, si eso llegara suceder—Su mirada cambio, en ella la dura verdad se reflejaba en una gesticulación bastante fuerte—Una maldición caerá sobre mí y el cliente.

Sus pelos se erizaron, la palabra maldición era algo con lo que ya estaba bastante familiarizado.

—¿Qué clase de maldición anciano?

—Bueno…—una gota sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta la barbilla, Ranma siguió la trayectoria de la traviesa gota hasta su final—En mi caso…en mi caso tengo entendido que una terrible indigestión me carcomerá por tres días, el dolor de tripa será tal que no podre comer como siempre…otros comentan que una diarrea mortal te tomara por un par de días y…

Ya sin tolerar los disparates del vejete, tomándolo completamente desprevenido, el chico golpeo con su talón la cabeza del hombre adulto. Este quedo inconsciente al momento.

—¡Viejo payaso!

Con la sangre hirviendo, empezó a caminar. Dio unos pasos, una presencia tomo sus hombros, segundos después ya se encontraba en el suelo con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡Ingrato! Todavía que te cuento las calamidades que estoy por sufrir y tú me ignoras.

Se empezó a incorporar con sus manos, en su mente trataba de calcular el daño que había recibido de aquel bastonazo.

—¿Calamidad? Se nota que no ha probado un platillo de Akane…

* * *

Los ánimos se controlaron, ya con un estado más sereno, los dos se encontraban sentados, uno al otro, examinando cada movimiento que hiciera el contrario. La neblina ya había desistido llevándose consigo el aire misterioso, el atardecer también se apagó, ya solo queda un cielo obscuro repleto de astros brillantes. Alguno que otro transeúnte miraban curiosos aquel par.

—Y bien, existe alguna maldición por la que temer, o solo son disparates suyos.

—Qué más quisiera mocoso, pero todo es verdad. Si bien mi futuro es incierto, contigo sé exactamente lo que pasara.

—Exactamente que pasara vejestorio.

Los dos se empezaron a encarar.

—¿Guardas algún amor en tu corazón?

Un rubor apareció en su rostro. El anciano suspiro desganado.

—Me temo que así es, verdad.

—Yo, yo no he dicho nada—Replico un nervioso Ranma.

—Escúchame bien, los chocolates que te prepare sirven para separar personas, si tu das uno de estos caramelos a una chica, si esta tiene algún enamoramiento hacia ti se ira de por vida, pasaras a ser alguien que nunca podrá amar en su vida.

—Pero yo todavía no los he usado en nadie, como puedo tener…

—Tu cabello muchacho—Recordó aquella hebra de pelo rojo que le quito—Para que mis artículos surtan efecto, son ligados con cabellos de las personas que realizan los pedidos.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—Lo tomo de sus ropajes, lo alzo del suelo amenazadoramente.

—¡Yo que voy a saber que te gusta vestirte de chica! ¡Qué mocoso tan más raro eres!

Bufo como gato molesto, cerro sus ojos, la sangre le empezó a hervir de nuevo. Sus puños se cerraron, en cuestión de segundos perdieron un poco su color luciendo ahora más pálidos. Seguidamente golpeo al vejete, este lo esquivo, una breve pelea empezó. Una vez que sacaron a flote sus ansiedades siguieron con su plática.

—¿Cuál es mi maldición?—Pregunto heladamente.

—No pienso decirte nada mas—Respondido tratando de igualar aquel tono frio de voz—Por mí ya estás muerto…—Junto sus manos, listo para rezar—Buda, te encargo que cuides de este impertinente en tu gloriosa…

Un golpe en la mejilla, otro en la costilla, son acciones que pueden cambiar las voluntades de cualquier persona, claro, si se aplica la energía adecuada.

—¿Y bien anciano? Ya reviví o no.

—Pero que persona tan agresiva eres. Como te dije, si tienes a alguien especial en tu corazón en este momento, hay que preocuparse, si tu caso es contrario, entonces no pasara nada.

—Especial en tu corazón…—No solo sus ojos aparecieron de inmediato, todo su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo se mostró en sus pensamientos, fue como la mismísima Akane se introdujera en su cabeza, era un recuerdo tan vivido que le erizo la piel en ese momento.

Aquel vendedor de amores empezó a acariciar su larga barba—Me temo que la rueda del destino empezó a girar muchacho. La acabas de ver ¿no?

No dijo nada.

—La maldición hace que los efectos se tuerzan, si tú pediste algo que alejara, eso obtendrás, pero no como lo esperabas.

—¿Qué quiere decir viejo?

—Lo que digo es que la persona que más amas, poco a poco empezara a borrar cualquier sentimiento que albergue hacia tu persona. En unos días serás una persona completamente indiferente a sus ojos.

La idea estrujo su corazón, un vacío se apodero de su abdomen, sus extremidades se entumecieron. Poco a poco su mente cayó en una obscuridad que trago consigo cada pensamiento que se creaba. Se preguntó si una vez que le preguntaran a Akane quien era el, su mente tenga el mismo estado que la suya, en este momento.

—Lo siento muchacho—Regreso a la realidad el chico. Aquel viejo lo miraba con cierta pena—Bueno, me tengo que ir—se levantó, aliso su kimono tratando de quitar algunas arrugas—Espero que encuentres otro amor pronto, bonita noche.

—¡Espera! ¿Se puede hacer algo?

—¿Algo?—pregunto fingiendo no conocer el tema.

—¡Sí! Para evitar que me olvide…

Examino al chico que estaba delante de él, sus facciones, expresiones y ademanes lo conmovieron un poco. Suspiro.

—Puedo darte una poción, sin embargo, esta solo pausara los efectos de tu maldición, tendrás un par de días. Lo siguiente que tendrás que hacer es confirmar si aquella chica te ama pero no solo eso, tiene que ser un sentimiento tan intenso como el tuyo. Si los dos se corresponden, ella no te olvidara y su amor durara para siempre.

La información fue demasiada, entre confirmaciones y declaraciones fue suficiente para marear su cabeza. ¡Tenían que aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos!, ese hecho le aterraba, temía la incertidumbre y por supuesto, un hipotético rechazo.

—Te interesa muchacho—Sus ojos brillaron.

Respondido inconscientemente Ranma.

Sonrió ganador el vejete—Entonces serán 15,000 yenes. 5000 por los chocolates de antes y el doble por la nueva pócima…

 **Fin del prologo**

Vacaciones por fin :) si bien tengo otras historias, mismas que me han pedido actualizar, simplemente no podía sacarme de la cabeza esta idea que se transformó en esta historia. Lo sé, un poco irresponsable comenzar algo cuando tengo proyectos sin acabar, pero este proyecto era como un gusano que no daba tregua a mis imaginaciones.

Lo positivo es que esta historia es relativamente corta, así que no interferirá con la creatividad de otros fic, bueno eso espero.

Sin mucho más que decir me despido con la promesa de traer pronto un nuevo capítulo y dar lo mejor para actualizar otras historias mías. Espero y puedan dejar un comentario para saber sus pensamientos y así mejorar a futuro.

 **Tomoya-san**


	2. Las fases del amor

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

 **El vendedor de amor**

 **Capítulo 1-Las fases del amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era noche, pasadas las 12, la actividad en el dojo Tendo había cesado por hoy con demasiada tranquilidad, después de todo, no hubo disputas por porciones de alimentos, ni tampoco discusiones de prometidos.

Ella estaba en medio de la sala, las luces estaban apagadas, solo un tenue resplandor iluminaba el salón. Aquella luz, servía para adornar más el colérico rostro de Akane, el cual en algún momento empezó a ser digno de una casa de terror. Había permanecido desde la cena en ese lugar. Si bien su pretexto para quedarse tarde fue que quería ver una película, aquella aura maligna que desprendía tal vez podría decir otra cosa.

Miro el reloj de la casa, la manecilla chica se acercaba ya al 1.

—¡A qué hora piensa llegar ese idiota!—Otra arruga apareció en su frente, producto de tanto tensamiento facial.

Su mente iniciaba la tercera película de la noche, una producción de fantasías neuróticas de Akane, en ella, Shampoo y su prometido empezaban a trazar los planes para huir a China, sin embargo, ella los descubre lo cual propicia a una despedida bastante melodramática.

Miro su mano, la humedad hizo salir de su cinema cerebral, el vaso que tenía en sus extremidades se había roto, probablemente gracias a la presión que se puso en él.

—Por mí se puede ir a la China con quien mejor le plazca—Crispo la mirada—Así es, se puede ir mucho a la China...

* * *

A varios metros, incluso uno que otro kilómetro, cierto chico descansaba en un columpio. Él tenía la cara alzada, observando intensamente el cielo, parecía como si tratara de leer algo en aquel manto, aunque dada su derrotada cara, aparentemente no hubo muchos resultados. Una mano se metió a su bolsillo, jugo un rato con aquella bolsita de plástico, después la saco para mirarla más detalladamente. Otra mano se introdujo en sus prendas, saco una pequeña tarjeta de papel.

—Instrucciones…esta es una poción temporal, por eso, para tener los efectos deseados, una vez a su aplicación es vital comenzar el proceso de enamoramiento—Se ruborizo tontamente al leer esa parte.

Dejo de leer, miro al frente, mágicamente apareció frente a él, un recuerdo de hace unos momentos.

— _ **Toma—aquel anciano lanzo temerariamente una pequeña bolsa de plástico, esta traía consigo un solitario caramelo diminuto en forma de corazón, a Ranma, este la recibió con algo de dificultad.**_

— _ **Una vez que la veas haz que se lo coma, esto pausara por un par de días su maldición, esta empezara a ser efecto una vez que el sol salga, razón por la cual es muy importante que te asegures que lo ingiera antes de las 6 de la mañana.**_

— _ **¿Eso es todo?**_

— _ **Algo así…—Aquel viejo miro de lado, temiendo la reacción del chico, una vez que contara la siguiente parte del procedimiento—veras, este caramelo es un repetidor de amor.**_

— _ **¿Repetidor de amor? ¿Y eso que es?**_

— _ **Bueno…—Se empezó a rascar la cabeza, trataba de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para usar—Una vez que la chica consuma el caramelo, ella olvidara cualquier sentimiento de amor que tenga hacia ti…**_

— _ **¡No había dicho que esta cosa evitaría que eso pasara!**_

— _ **Exactamente dije que pausaría tu maldición…—Su mirada era helada, un frio recorrió su espalda, sus huesos temieron por su bienestar—Las maldiciones reversas son muy difíciles de tratar, así que por eso solo queda por confundirlas.**_

— _ **¡Pero si igualmente ella me olvidara!**_

— _ **No precisamente, si bien te olvidara, el caramelo hará creer a la maldición que cumplió su objetivo, después es necesario que revivas el proceso de enamoramiento…—El chico ya había agarrado al viejo de sus ropas, su ojos exigían una respuesta más concreta.**_

— _ **¿Y eso que significa?**_

 _ **Empezó a sudar, sudar a cantaros. Desvió la mirada.**_

— _ **Tienes dos días para volver a enamorarla…—Lo dijo, aunque en un tono de voz bastante bajo, a pesar de eso, Ranma escucho fuerte y claro. Aflojo el agarre, completamente confundido. En serio pretendía que esa bestia del amor enamorara a una chica en unos días.**_

— _ **¡Que!—Exclamo a todo pulmón, tan rojo como una manzana.**_

— _ **Tranquilo hijo, vas a despertar al vecindario…—El vendedor de amor se empezó a escarbar un oído. Ya más quitado de la pena.**_

— _ **¡Como pretende que consiga eso! ¡Ni siquiera se si le gustaba antes de este disparate!—El pánico llego de inmediato, el aire empezó a faltar, su mundo cada vez se fue distorsionando más**_

— _ **¡Es imposible eso!**_

— _ **Si ella en verdad te quiere no será imposible. Además el caramelo se divide por fases.**_

— _ **¿Fases?**_

— _ **Así es. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es que ella empiece a fijarse en ti, que te deje de ver como un simple chico y te tome como el hombre con él quiere estar—Basta decir que esa frase fue suficiente para perder al chico, la imaginación empezó a trabajar. Sus pensamientos duraron pocos segundos, lo dejaron bastante cohibido.**_

— _**Después, es como si una semilla se plantara en su cabeza, si después de 48 horas no logras que crezca un brote aquí—El viejo se inclinó, con su dedo señalo el centro de su cabeza—Date por vencido, habrás perdido.**_

— _ **¿Pero cómo voy a lograr eso?—Pregunto claramente alterado.**_

— _ **El dulce hace que el proceso no sea tan natural, ya sabes que el amor dura hasta meses en crecer—Empezó a acariciar su barba—lo que en semanas tardaste en conseguir, podrás lograrlo en cuestión de horas.**_

 _ **Parpadeo confundido, tratando de descifrar la información.**_

— _ **Usted dijo fases ¿no? Pero esa fase prácticamente consume los dos días que me había dicho.**_

— _ **Bueno, lo que pasa es que si llegas a cumplir ese objetivo, el tiempo regresa a cero. Y comenzaras con otra fase con otros dos días para cumplirla.**_

 _ **Crispo la mirada, claramente molesto, aunque algo aliviado al saber que tendría más tiempo.**_

— _ **¿No cree que pudo haber mencionado ese detalle?**_

— _ **Dudo mucho que completes ese objetivo con ese carácter que cargas, que clase de chica se fijara alguien tan agresivo como tú, por eso estos detalles son para el final—Tras un repentino talonazo en la cabeza del viejo, prosiguió con seguir explicando el proceso del caramelo repetidor de amor.**_

— _ **Después es el enamoramiento, en esta parte el brote pasa a ser un tallo y hojas, la última fase es el fruto del amor. Si ella corresponde tus sentimientos, una fruta corazón aparecerá en la punta de aquel tallo, tendrás que tomarlo y comerlo, solo así libras la maldición…**_

 _ **Cerró sus ojos, en su mente traviesa empezó a colorear aquel par de iris que lo volvía loco. Suspiro expiro, seguía sin creer que estaba en esa posición, un punto en el cual era ir por todo o quedarse en la nada. Era un comienzo, era empezar desde del inicio y remendar los errores que tanto cometió. Alguna vez lo llego desear antes, ahora que recibía esa posibilidad no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo.**_

— _ **Entonces tengo 6 días para enamorarla por completo…—Abrió los ojos, la cólera regreso, a pocos centímetros, el vejete ya se había quedado dormido, una gran burbuja se formó en su nariz y los ronquidos validaban el hecho.**_

 _ **Instintivamente el chico empezó a tronarse los dedos, afinándolos para entrar en acción.**_

* * *

Empezó a caminar instintivamente, antes de que diera cuenta, ya estaba a las afueras del dojo Tendo, justamente en la entrada principal ahí estaba. Ranma permanecía parado, sin inmutarse ante el cansancio y el hambre que sentía, en su cabeza solo existía algo, esa dichosa maldición.

Bajo su mirada, observo una vez más aquella bolsa con el caramelo en forma de corazón. Tomo aliento ahí y con determinación se introdujo a la casa.

Los corredores estaban oscuros, de igual forma casi la mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa. La única que seguía con algo de luz era la sala, la cual el brillo de la televisión era la encargada de iluminar aquella instancia. El chico se extrañó, creyó que era el único despierto en toda la residencia. Avanzo por curiosidad, tras abrir la puerta dio con aquella persona que tanto les estaba dando problemas en ese momento.

Akane yacía recostada en la mesa, completamente dormida, una ligera colcha cubría su espalda. Una vez que Ranma entro, ella percibió la presencia de su prometido, razón por la cual poco a poco empezó a despertar.

—¿Ranma?—Pregunto cómo una niña pequeña adormilada—¿Qué hora es?

El de cabello negro con trenza observo el reloj de la sala.

—Son las 3:30 de la mañana.

Se incorporó, empezó a tallarse los ojos en un intento por escapar de los brazos de Morfeo. Extiro sus brazos para tratar de canalizar su energía.

—¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

—Lo siento, perdí el control con Shampoo, hasta hace unas horas salí del Nekoken.

Ella lo miro, ya un poco más despierta, observo el estado en el que estaba, sus moretones, arañazos y aquella ropa maltrecha.

—¿Ya comiste algo?

Su estómago rugió, fue como su si hubiera respondió a la pregunta por iniciativa propia. Él se sonrojo.

La de cabellos azules se levantó, tropezó aunque no cayó en el intento.

—Vamos a la cocina, Kasumi dejo tu comida lista para que la calientes...

—Espera Akane—El chico se posiciono enfrente de ella—Abre la boca.

—¿La boca?—pregunto tratando se mantener su mirada abierta, luchaba contra el sueño que sentía—¿Para qué?

—Tu solo ábrela.

Ella lo observo por unos instantes, aquella mirada de la cual era objeto fue hipnotizante, fue como si perdiera la noción tiempo y lugar. Segundos después abrió sus cornizuras, justo como lo había pedido. Ranma inmediatamente lanzo aquel caramelo a la boca de su prometida, ella en un acto reflejo se llevó la mano al rostro. En cuanto el dulce hizo contacto con su lengua, de inmediato empezó a saborearlo gustosamente, comenzó a juguetear con él, hasta que por fin se derritió como una dulce miel que endulzo su paladar.

—Siento por llegar tarde—Soltó tímidamente Ranma. Akane solo sonrió enternecida ante el gesto.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Listo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, en serio se los agradezco. Sin más que decir me despido y con la promesa de leernos pronto.

 **Tomoya-san**


	3. Perdida y búsqueda de amor

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, obra del cual se basa esta historia.**

 **El vendedor de amor**

 **Capítulo 2-Perdida y búsqueda de amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos traviesos y curiosos rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana. Uno a uno, fueron tomando superficie hasta que por fin alcanzaron el rostro de la bella durmiente que descansaba en cama. Rodo en posición una vez que los invasores tomaron presencia en sus parpados. A lo lejos se escuchó el cantar de unos pajarracos. Abrió un parpado, una acción que le pareció titánica, noto que ya era de día.

Más lucida, estiro sus extremidades todavía en cama, tratando de quitarse esa pesadez que sentía. En ese momento, algo empezó a molestar en su cabeza, no era un dolor físico, era algo más profundo, era de ese tipo de malestar que alguna vez has sentido cuando despiertas. Es como si no pudieras recordar el sueño que habías presenciado hace unos momentos y juras que todo estaba tan vivido. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar, no logro nada. Todavía con aquella desagradable sensación, se levantó, camino hasta su ropero y extrajo sus ropas habituales para ir a correr.

Salió de su habitación.

Cada paso que daba, aquella molestia daba tregua, una vez abajo, al pie de la escalera, desapareció esa sensación de su cabeza, como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue extraño, pero en ese momento sintió como si fuera liberada de una gran presión. Abrió la puerta y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, con energías a tope, salió con frote ligero, al doblar en la calle, empezó con su rutina habitual.

* * *

Aquella oscuridad era desagradable, lleva tiempo perdido entre la nada. Se sentía solo, sin nada que ver, oír u sentir. Perdió la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que caminaba en una incertidumbre, era prácticamente una boca de lobo, tan tenebrosa. Algo le decía que cada segundo que permanecía ahí, tal vez no podría salir del lugar.

Su pecho le empezó a afligir, era un vacío que se formaba en su corazón, este a su vez se hacía más grande con cada paso. Sin verlo venir, frente a él apareció Akane, ella estaba a solos unos metros de Ranma. Ella tenía el semblante serio, sus manos descansaban a sus costados.

Permaneció ahí, observándola, estaba tan inmutable con una mirada tan perdida, era como si ignorara su presencia. Trato de alcanzarla pero por más pasos que daba, no lograba acortar distancias. Se detuvo, cansado, sintiendo su amarga derrota. Levanto la mirada y noto como ella hablo. Fueron solo un par de palabras, palabras que no logro escuchar. Trato de llegar, comenzó a correr y por primera vez se fue acercando a su objetivo, solo era cuestión de centímetros para tocarla, solo que al final, desapareció. Volvía a estar solo en esa desquiciada oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aquel rostro atlético estaba completamente empapado de sudor, su respiración y latidos eran acelerados, simulando el ritmo de un caballo desbocado. Tratando de despejar esa bruma, llevo una mano a su cara, en específico a su frente, removió aquel sudor como si fuera un limpia parabrisas.

—Fue solo un sueño…—Saco su mejor cara de asco—Pero que desagradable sueño…

Algo llamo su atención, era esa pesadez que le impedía moverse libremente en su futón. Bajo la mirada extrañada, previendo que podría causar esas trabas, justo como lo imagino se trataba de cierta chica de cabellos purpuras. Esta, permanecía prensada a su cuerpo, sus piernas eran peligrosas cuerdas que se enredaban con sus extremidades inferiores.

—Ranma…—Murmuro entre sueños y gemidos.

—Sha-shampoo… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ingenuamente—¡Oye! ¡Despierta…!

* * *

Anuncio su llegada mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y los colocaba en el suelo aun lado de la puerta. Su hermana mayor salió rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en boca recibió a su hermana pequeña.

—Ya regrese Kasumi.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu caminata?

—Muy bien.

Las dos caminaron hasta la cocina. La mayor de las Tendo regreso a sus labores domésticas, picaba alguno que otro pimiento, posteriormente los agregaba a una olla con una diversidad de insumos cociéndose a fuego medio. La más pequeña aprovecho para rehidratarse, ya estaba con su segundo vaso de agua.

—Si gustas tomate un baño hermanita, yo te dejare lista la cocina para que prepares el almuerzo de Ranma.

—Sobre eso…—Empezó con el tercer vaso—Dejare de prepararle comida.

Kasumi la miro de inmediato, sorprendida por lo que escucho. Casi el desayuno del día estuvo a punto de sufrir por la sorpresa. Movió bruscamente sus obras culinarias.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, está claro que mi cocina no le gusta—Como si no tuviera fin a su saciedad, ya se había terminado el líquido de aquel vaso de cristal, empezó a buscar el cuarto trago—Además, Shampoo siempre le prepara comida, es una pena estar desperdiciando los alimentos. Sin mencionar que para nada me agrada ser insultada por mis esfuerzos…por ese me detendré.

La observo incrédula, su instinto maternal despertó, se acercó a la chica de cabellos azules y delicadamente poso su mano en la frente de ella. Trataba de medir la temperatura.

—¿Te sientes bien Akane?

—Claro—Respondió confundida por las acciones de su hermana.

—¿En serio? No es común que digas ese tipo de cosas…

—No te parece lógico lo que digo.

—Bueno, si… pero…

—Tranquila, seguiré tratando de mejorar en la cocina, no pienso rendirme en eso...

Akane hizo de menos las vacilaciones de su hermana, ya sin sed, no había mucho que hacer en la cocina. Salió y busco el baño de la casa, quería quitarse el sudor de su piel lo más pronto posible para así alistarse e ir a la escuela. En su trayecto, se topó con su prometido el cual mostraba un rostro afligido, casi de pánico.

—Ranma, buenos días.

—Buenos días Akane—Su sonrisa hizo temblar sus piernas—¿Qué tal tu caminata…?

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, de igual forma, su rostro era frotado con el de Shampoo muy melosamente. Su espalda sintió de primera mano, cada rincón de la fisionomía femenina de ella.

—¡Te atrape!—Anuncio la chica gata una vez que capturo al chico de sus sueños.

El instintivamente cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Pasaron unos segundos, todavía no recibía el distintivo golpe de su prometida, tampoco estaban los reclamos por ser infiel o descarado. Algo estaba mal. Abrió los ojos, Akane seguía ahí, parada, sin inmutarse ante la escena que brindaban.

—¿Akane?—Pregunto extrañada la de cabellos purpura.

—¿Que sucede Shampoo?

Los dos se miraron, en sus ojos, la chica china pregunto qué pasaba, el artista marcial no supo que responder en el instante. Estaba confuso también. Más y más interrogaciones empezaron a surgir en los dos. La de cabellos azules empezó a caminar dejando atrás aquel par.

—Deberías apurarte Ranma, no pienso esperarte para ir a clases.

Siguió caminando, ignorándolos por completo. En sus pensamientos solo estaba el baño por el cual estaba por disfrutar. Anhelaba sumergirse en la bañera con agua caliente para relajar su cuerpo. Atrás, tanto Ranma como Shampoo compartían el rostro de estupefacción.

Le irrito la actitud que mostró hacia ella hasta cierto punto, aunque sobre todo, estaba incrédula, ella sabía más que bien como reaccionaba cuando se insinuaba a Ranma—¿Algo anda mal aquí?—Se dijo para sí misma. Se despidió rápidamente del chico de trenza, se apresuró lo más rápido posible a la calle, tenía que hablar con su abuela de algunas cosas.

Respecto al chico, los cables por fin estaban unidos, empezó a comprender lo que estaba pasando con su linda prometida.

—En verdad no mentía el viejo…—Trago seco. De alguna forma, esperaba que todos los eventos anteriores a ese día fueran puras fantasías, mejor aún, un sueño. Incluso creyó que tras notar que Akane seguía tal cual, como siempre, buscaría al vejete para reclamarle por haberle estafado. Desafortunadamente no era el caso. Su piel se erizo al recordar el sueño que había vivido hace unos momentos.

* * *

Una escena algo habitual, ella caminando por la acera, el por la delgada línea recta que creaba aquella reja. Como reflejo, algo ya casi instintivo en su conducta, Ranma seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de su prometida. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero algo se había perdido dejando así un vacío dentro de él, lo tenía muy presente esa sensación, mayoritariamente en la boca de su estómago.

Bajo sus manos, llevo la izquierda a su bolso, ahí adentro, tomo aquel papel que explicaba las instrucciones del dulce repetidor. Sus dedos se encargaban de examinar cada parte de este, su memoria ya había aprendido la posición de cada letra, paso gran tiempo observándolo hace horas.

 **.**

—Y que se supone que debo de hacer…—Suspiro derrotado, con ligero rubor en rostro, él ya se había detenido, estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente un cuervo que volaba en los aires. Internamente iniciaba un monologo para emprender esos dichos pasos y recuperarla, no llegaba a nada.

En ese instante estaba completamente perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Justo como se había dicho con anterioridad, existía la posibilidad de que Akane nunca lo mirara de otra forma más romántica, si era el caso, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer no tendría sentido alguno. Tenia que tomar la iniciativa, el problema era su nula capacidad para mostrar algo de afecto. Los temas de amor es algo que desconocía hasta que la conoció.

—Sucede algo Ranma—Akane ya se había acercado a su prometido, extrañada por verlo tan decaído. Aquellos mares azules iniciaron a externar una genuina preocupación, ayudaron de derribar algunas inseguridades en él.

Tan ágil como gacela, el chico salto y aterrizo suavemente. Quedo de frente a la chica. Cerró sus ojos, buscando reunir toda su serenidad y valor. Una vez que se abrieron sus parpados, mostraron una mirada que invitaba a perderse en sus ojos. Ella cayó de inmediato en esa artera trampa.

—Akane…

—Ranma…

Ambos dijeron sus nombres entre suspiros, mezclándose así sus alientos. Se acercó peligrosamente, como si un imán lo llamara. Bajo su mirada, esos rosados labios hacían perder su cordura, eran como un melocotón que se moría por probar. Trago pesado y continuo acortando esas distancias. A solo milímetros de ella, por fin estaba a punto de besarla…

 **.**

El regreso a la realidad fue bastante estrepitoso. Miro a su alrededor, ya se hallaba en el fondo del canal, aparentemente había caído de la reja. Sus fantasías no dejaron ver que se quedó sin camino, razón por la cual en un punto se lanzó hacia el vacío. Esa era la razón del porque ya había cambiado de fisionomía, estaba completamente empapada, gracias al flujo del canal.

Arriba, una joven que vestía uniforme de instituto estaba sujeta a la reja, preguntando por su bienestar.

Rió nerviosa la ahora pequeña chica—Si jeje…estoy bien Akane, no te preocupes—Su mueca desapareció, ahora estaba más seria—Pero que idiota soy.

* * *

Se miraron en aquellas puertas de cristal, producto del reflejo, antes de entrar al edificio. En la recepción de aquel consultorio, no había nadie que pudiera atenderlas de inmediato. Akane llamo al doctor Tofu, este no respondió. Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Espera aquí Ranma, deja voy por algo de agua caliente.

—Aquí te espero—musito pesadamente la pelirroja.

Camino unos pasos, ella se perdió de su vista tras entrar en la siguiente habitación, unos segundos pasaron para que dejara de escuchar el aguacero que dejaban sus pisadas al contacto con el suelo de azulejo blanco.

Una marea azoto su mente, esta hizo que la tragara y llevara entre las alborotadas olas y se perdiera en esa marea tan vertiginosa. Cerro sus ojos, una oración llego a sus pensamientos: "lo primero que tienes que hacer es que ella empiece a fijarse en ti, que te deje de ver como un simple chico y te tome como el hombre con él que quiere estar". Sus parpados se abrieron, su visión le mostró aquel espejo de adelante, en el, se veía una pequeña pelirroja con un semblante algo apagado.

—Menudo hombre estoy hecho…—Suspiro, empezó a lamentarse como nunca su maldición, la primera maldición que contrajo siendo específicos.

La puerta principal se abrió, a la escena entraba el pazguato doctor. En manos llevaba una hilera de libros de considerable grosor. Tratando de alejar esos malestares internos, intento adivinar por la vista cuanto pesaba cada libro, sus dimensiones, etcétera. Una vez que el doctor la observo sonrió fraternalmente.

—¡Ranma! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?—Se acercó a la mesa de centro, deposito con cuidado su pesada carga.

—Así es—Contesto desganada, aun con ese mal sabor de boca que sentía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te sientes bien, te veo desanimado…

—No pasa nada.

—Seguro…—Se llevó una mano al mentón, sus ojos brillaron y su gesticulación cambio, ahora eran más alegres—Debes de haberte peleado con Akane, me equivoco.

—Para nada…—Respondió llevando su mirada a la ventana, de sus labios salió un sonoro suspiro que resonó a lo largo de toda la habitación rompiendo así ese silencio áspero—Solo es en verdad molesto estar cambiando de cuerpo a cada rato.

—Ya veo—Intento ponerse en sus zapatos para comprender y dar más contexto a la situación que vivía aquel joven. Tofu también llevo su mirada a la ventaba, ambos observaban a cierta mujer que cruzaba a las afueras del consultorio. Sostenía entre sus manos una bolsa de fibra, probablemente se dirigía a comprar los insumos del día. En su mano derecha leía unas anotaciones escritas en un pequeño trozo de papel.

Akane entraba de nueva cuenta a la instancia, una vez que cerro aquella puerta corrediza llamo la atención, Ranma de inmediato poso su mirada en aquella tetera, la cual descansaba entre las suaves manos de su prometida. Poco a poco, ese recipiente de color dorado metálico se empezó a aproximar, una vez que estaba centímetros de ella, alzo su vista, sonreía gentilmente, con cierto dejo de ternura en su expresión. Sin más miramientos, la de caballos azules vertió el líquido caliente en la pelirroja. Fue inmediato, ya no estaba más, ahora regresaba a ser el hombre que siempre fue antes de caer en las desgraciadas fosas de Jusenkyo.

—Listo—Hablo dejando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Así esta mejor.

—Gracias—Respondió cohibido, completamente absorto en la presencia de Akane. El carmín apareció en sus pómulos. Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, inocentemente buscando espabilar un poco de esa dulce sensación que sentía. Así de rápido, basto una simple acción para alejar sus negativos pensamientos y sustituirlos por algo más ameno.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del consultorio de Dr. Tofu, emprendieron el camino a la escuela, aunque con cierta resignación pues sabían que la hora de entrada había pasado. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía lidiar con el director de Furinkan y su "nuevo" reglamento respecto a la asistencia. A solo una calle del instituto, giraron encaminándose así al extremo opuesto donde se hallaba este. Iniciaron a pasear sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?—Pregunto la de cabellos azules. Bajo la mirada, localizo su objetivo y volvió a patearlo, llevaba algo de tiempo jugando con una piedra.

—Lo siento—Respondió Ranma, llevándose las manos a la nuca en gesto despreocupado—Por mi culpa no llegamos…

—Venga ya, no es muy habitual que el gran Saotome pida disculpas—Soltó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Hábilmente, con un certero punterazo logro que aquel guijarro saliera disparado varios metros, una vez que este golpeo en un poste de luz, reboto lo suficientemente alto para perderse de su vista detrás de una barda de cemento. Su pequeño juego había llegado a su fin.

El oji-azul se encontraba perdido, bastante absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin malas intenciones paso completamente de la angelical voz de su acompañante.

Frunció el ceño, era un leve mosqueo al verse ignorada. Ella se adelantó unos metros de su prometido, se detuvo. Giro y quedo de frente. Permaneció así por unos instantes examinándolo por completo. Cuando dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se detuvo a pensar si acaso tenía algo de sumo interés en su cara. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, Akane había recortado distancias, con esa mirada penetrante en sus irises. Él retrocedió un paso, claramente confundido. De la nada, su fachada cayo, su rostro lucia ahora un gesto más conocido para su prometido, uno que era suficiente para perderlo y llevarlo al mismo paraíso.

—¿Y cómo planeas recompensarme?—Trato de emular el mejor tono sarcástico que tenía—Por culpa de alguien me tuve que perder mis importantes clases—Finalizo cruzando brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Pesada…—Respondió fingiendo indiferencia. Ella solo saco su lengua burlonamente, después relució una sonrisa ligera. De alguna forma, esa expresión se le contagio. De forma casi automática, su gran problema más reciente apareció en su pensar. La ventana que estaba esperando para comenzar ahí estaba, servida en bandeja de plata. Si realmente quería acabar con esas barreras, como diría su madre, era tiempo de comportarse como un auténtico hombre.

Ladeo la cabeza, un leve calor se acumuló en la parte media de su rostro. Aquella tensión creció gradualmente en él. Internamente realizo un conceso para dar con la mejor respuesta posible para proseguir.

—Te parece si te invito un helado…—Lo dijo, sin vacilar en su dicción, manteniendo a raya esos traicioneros nervios, usualmente ellos eran los responsables de que soltara cualquier babosada hiriente, un reflejo en señal de defensa al verse acorralado en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Que sea una copa—Aquella expresión que tenia se afianzo más en esos delineados labios.

—Está bien, una copa…

—Y después me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas y cargaras con ellas…ese es tu castigo.

Asintió de forma autómata, viéndose completamente superado por lo bien que estaba saliendo su espontanea estrategia. En su mente, el plan solamente consistía en llevarla a una heladería, compartir un helado y regresar al dojo creyendo que sería suficiente para llamar su atención. Caso contrario, por obra de la suerte, después del refrigerio pasearían por la ciudad, ¡prácticamente era una cita!

—Entonces ya quedamos—Volvió a andar, su prometido guardo sus distancias, procurando que aquella mujer no diera cuenta de su estado actual. Por más que trataba de mostrarse entero, como siempre, sus expresiones corporales decían cosas completamente distintas a las que pretendía reflejar.

—Por ahora regresemos a casa, es muy temprano para salir…

—¡Sí!—Replico golpeado, como si fuera un grito marcial mezclado en un campo militar.

Cuando escucho la última palabra dicha Akane, una estúpida sonrisa apareció salvajemente. Decido que lo mejor era regresar a terreno seguro, por lo cual subió a las bardas de Nerima. Desde alto, la miro de reojo, ella tenía un semblante sereno, sus ojos contemplaban el cielo.

—Dos días para lograr que se fije en mi…—Murmuro, ella no lo escucho, claramente. Observo su cabeza, con unos ojos esperanzadores, mantuvo la vista en sus cabellos azulados, esperando que algo sucediera, por obviedad no pasó nada por más minutos que pasaron. Suspiro resignado—…está claro que es imposible que crezca ya el brote—espeto algo decepcionado. Aun así, reconocía que los planes que había hecho con su prometida eran pasos agigantados.

—Dijiste algo—pregunto Akane curiosa. El oji-azul negó pronunciadamente con su cabeza—Serán imaginaciones mías…

* * *

—Abuela, a que no creer lo que me paso…—Anuncio al tiempo que cruzaba la entrada de su restaurant. Creía que solo su pariente estaba ahí, era todavía temprano para empezar a recibir clientela, sin embargo, en una de las mesas, se encontraba cierto señor de kimono, con un peculiar cabello, este era gris tipo ceniza.

—Hola Shampoo—Cologne la llamo desde aquella mesa, donde se encontraba ese misterioso viejo—Te presento al señor Koi…

—¿Koi…?

—Así es, es el un viejo un amigo de la familia—Rió fuertemente, como solamente ella lo hacía. Eran carcajadas tan sonoras que hacían palidecer a otros sonidos por lo débiles que podrían parecer a comparación.

—Encantada de conocerte—Hablo el único hombre de ahí. Shampoo hizo una reverencia rápida.

—El placer es mío.

Aquella reliquia viviente volvió a reír jubilosamente, su bisnieta la miro extrañada, no comprendía por qué se encontraba tan de buen humor su abuela. Al menos en sus recuerdos más recientes, no aparecía nada que respondiera a su comportamiento. Sus ojos se posaron en aquel viejo.

—Pasa, pasa hija, no te quedes pasmada ahí—Aquel vejete hizo el ademan de invitarla a tomar asiento en la mesa. Cologne solo aspiro un poco de su pipa, segundos después expulsaba unos anillos de humo con su boca.

—Se puedo saber por qué estás tan contenta abuelita.

En sus ojos había un resplandor esperanzador.

—Tenemos la oportunidad de por fin capturar de una vez por todas al prometido.

—¿Capturar?—Crispo la mirada, claramente confundida, después solo desprendía un claro interés en esas pupilas—¿Y cómo es posible eso?

—Él es la clave—Señalo a aquel viejo, este estaba completamente absorto en el platillo de tallarines que disfrutaba—¡Es un vendedor de amor!

—¿Vendedor de amor…?

Tomo su bastón y con algo de fuerza golpeo al señor en la nuca, este la observo de inmediato, frunció el ceño, no le pareció nada amable que lo distrajeran de esos tallarines. Aun así, atendió el pedido que se le encomendó, paro de comer y empezó a hablar con un tono de voz bastante serio.

—Justo como te dijo tu abuela, yo soy un en vendedor de amor. Me encargo de crear pociones que te puedan ayudar con tu vida amorosa.

—Pociones de amor… ¿Qué tipo de pociones?—Ahora por fin comprendió, sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

—Del que tú quieras hija…

—¿Puede hacer que uno se enamore de alguien?

—Así es…—Aquel viejo de inmediato noto las intenciones detrás de la conversación. Miro a abuela y nieta, comenzó a hablar claramente—Desafortunadamente en este momento me es imposible crear algo, mis ingredientes se acabaron, necesitaría viajar a China para reabastecerme…además de que las plantas que busco en este momento son imposibles de conseguir—Acaricio con su mano derecha su alargada barba—Lo siento.

Ellas suspiraron sintiendo la derrota antes de que iniciara la partida. Cologne se llevó a la boca su pipa—Que se le va hacer…—Volvió a lanzar figuras de humo con sus labios. Mentalmente se esfumo la historia que se había creado en torno a su nieta y Ranma. Aquella fantasía tendría que esperar un poco más para hacerse realidad.

Quitado de la pena aquel vejete, regreso a consumir aquellos tallarines. Prácticamente los aspiraba con cada porción que se llevaba a la boca. Entre bocado y bocado, hablaba entrecortadamente a una audiencia claramente poco interesada.

—De…hecho…fusto… hace unas horas—La comida se atoro en su esófago, necesito unos leves golpes en el pecho y algo de agua para proseguir con su relato—Hice unas pociones para cierto chico… ¡Que rico estuvo!

—¿Y quién fue el afortunado?—Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, fingiendo interés en la historia.

—De hecho, no lo vas creer Cologne ¡Era un maldito de las fosas de Jusenkyo! Que sorpresa me lleve al descubrirlo—Las dos se miraron, aquel brillo regreso, la curiosidad las abordo una vez más, ahora ya tenían toda su atención en el vendedor de amor—¡Era un chico que se convierte en chica!

—¡Ranma…!—Shampoo se alteró, azoto sus manos en la mesa y se levantó de su lugar. El viejo la miro extrañada, su abuela rápidamente la calmo, con su bastón le hizo la indicación que se sentará una vez más. Ella acepto sin mucho convencimiento, necesitaba saber qué tipo de poción había pedido su "airen".

—¿Conocen al chico?—La momia viviente rió despreocupadamente.

—¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que mi nieta se acordó de su prometido.

—Ya veo…

—Entonces…—Una vez más fumo de su tabaco—¿Qué clase petición te hizo?

—Lo conocí creyendo que era chica, así que le prepare unos chocolates alegadores de amor—Seguía desenredando su barba, en su recuerdos apareció detalladamente todo lo que relataba.

—¿Alegadores de amor?—Pregunto Shampoo.

—Es una pócima que sirve para alegar a las personas, si tu das uno de estos a alguien, de inmediato perderá cualquier interés amoroso que esté ligado a la persona que realiza el encargo. Sin embargo…como esta chica, resulto ser un hombre, los efectos se tuercen ya que mis pociones son para funcionar con mujeres exclusivamente.

Bajo la mirada, en ella había varios sentimientos encontrados y fundidos. Por debajo de la mesa, empezó a apretar sus manos. No le hacía nada de gracia que su "airen" pidiera algo que hiciera olvidar. Si bien no tenía claro con quien podría usar dicha pócima, de alguna forma, alcanzo una respuesta que no le complacía para nada. La bilis en su estómago se soltó producto del enojo que estaba sintiendo.

Se forzó a dejar atrás sus suposiciones y regreso a prestar atención al vejete. En ese instante, sus oídos escucharon algo muy interesante—"Así que una maldición"—Por lo poco que alcanzo escuchar, de alguna forma el pedido de Ranma salió mal. Sonrió medianamente una vez que escucho las consecuencias de dicho maleficio.

—La persona que más ama, lo olvidara.

Sus recuerdos la regresaron en el tiempo, solo una leve recolocación temporal. En sus ojos apareció el encuentro que sostuvo con Akane mientras consentía a su "prometido". Los cables conectaron—Así que eso es lo que pasaba—Enseño una mueca airosa, gesto que duro unos instantes, la frase que escucho de aquel señor de cabello ceniciento, la derribo y la trajo a la realidad—"La persona que más ama, lo olvidara". Eso quería decir que…

Su abuela la llamo al notar que meneaba la cabeza negativamente—¿Escuchaste lo último que dijo querida?

—No—musito sintiendo como un agujero negro empezaba a formar dentro de ella, este crecía cubriéndolo todo. Rápidamente las ganas y fuerzas dejaron su cuerpo. Una terrible la apatía la invadió, producto de las suposiciones que llego a conjeturar.

—Nos estaba contando de la segunda poción que creo.

—¿Y para qué sirve?—respondió sin quererlo, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba algo de tiempo y meditar la información que acababa de recibir. Simplemente se negaba a aceptar que Ranma sostuviera un sentimiento de amor hacia su rival, después de todo, como podía amarla si en todo momento la insultaba y la hacía de menos. Es cierto que en varias ocasiones había mostrado algo de interés y preocupación hacia esa chica "patosa", siempre creyó que era por obligación o algo por el estilo, mas no un acción impulsada por un sentimiento de amor. No podía creerlo, se negaba al hechos.

Su abuela la volvió a llamar para que prestara atención a la conversación.

—Es un repetidor de amor…—Hablo el vendedor de amor, sin saber las consecuencias que traería su explicación, comenzó a detallar claramente la odisea que estaba a punto de emprender el joven Saotome.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, me queda la espina de querer hacerlo más extenso pero considero que tuvo los elementos suficientes para hacerlo interesante, después de todo, se muestran ya los efectos de la dichosa maldición y las bases de lo problemático que será el proceso de Ranma para enamorar a Akane. En la siguiente actualización, planeo una más extensa en la que se acabe la primera fase del enamoramiento, dependiendo de lo que salga de mi cabeza, puede que sea un solo capitulo largo, si me desvarió lo suficiente, puede que lo divida en un par de capítulos. ¿Ustedes como preferirían? personalmente encuentro tediosos los capítulos demasiados largos, pero es algo que puedo cambiar con sus opiniones.

Comentando brevemente el capítulo, lo más complicado de construir fue el aterrizar el comportamiento de Akane tras la pérdida de sus sentimientos, no me pareció adecuado hacer un borrón por completo regresando a los orígenes. El asunto de interés es el sentimiento, más no la memoria, algo que podemos apreciar en la reacción de ella una vez que se encuentra con su prometido con Shampoo. Por otro lado, el tiempo que compartieron los tortolos sigue estando presente, es por ese que considero viable las escenas posteriores donde Akane se muestra aprensiva con su prometido dando como resultado aquella cita, en fin.

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo. Agradezco enormemente aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo en dejar un review, igualmente a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas, favoritos, etcétera. Deja una sonrisa ver que alguien pela los disparates que uno se crea. :)

¡Gracias!

 **Tomoya-san**


End file.
